descry
by Ezfa
Summary: There was promise of something greater; but not without soul wrenching realizations. (in which Kubo's story took a different path.) — #altending #AU
1. Chapter 1

**descry  
** **chapter 001**

* * *

It's going to be sunrise soon.

There's sharp pain at the base of her hip bones traveling all the way to her neck, not at all relieved by her still raw and healing wound. Waking up is always a struggle, even when Sariatu had been a moon goddess for the majority of her life; she was a celestial being once upon a time, and despite turning over her immortality for love, the moon and its' prowess would never truly be taken away from her soul. An unfortunate thought, but no less from the truth. _You would_ _think_ _that after sleeping on sheets for_ _twelve years_ _I would have gotten used to this by now, and_ _heavens_ _does this_ _hurt_ _, it's like I was slammed into a_ _wall_ _—_ Her thoughts are resolute in flux with her annoyance. But Monkey knows that it isn't the real reason, and it isn't even the fact that a certain _someone_ has one of four of his lengthy limbs _draped over like she's some pillow_ ; it isn't even her insomnia. She almost lost her son; nothing negates the fact and it's as if though she only now _realizes_ this. Her son. _Her_ _son_ _, her precious_ _ **Kubo**_ _was almost taken from her_ _and what would she have_ _done_ _if that had been the case?_ She likes to pretend she doesn't know the answer to that. It's absolutely something she doesn't want to process through her mind, and she avoids thinking what had happened tonight. It doesn't matter, they're here now; _Kubo_ is here now, safe and out of her father's sight. Perhaps not fully out of harms reach and maybe not for a while until they get the armor; but at least for tonight.

There's a hardened surface that touches her shoulders, and she nearly kicks the intruder instinctively. _What the—?_ A groan rumbles through her chest, but the source doesn't come from her; Beetle unknowingly squeezes her harder, and all of a sudden, it's too hard to breathe. "B- _Beetle!"_ She hisses indignantly, resorting to a harsh whisper so as not to wake Kubo up; the boy is exhausted enough, and she wants him as healthy and alive as he has been for all of her life when he had taken care of her. She doesn't know how much time passes; minutes most likely, but it feels like hours when Beetle nuzzles closer to her and murmurs incoherent babble. It's the last straw before she worms her body around his arms, and is able to land a semi-vicious elbow thrust on his chest. _"_ _Get._ _O_ _ff—"_ Her mouth clamps up immediately when her sensitive hearing picks up Kubo shuffling at their ruckus; she holds in a breath, slowly letting it out as he stops before glaring sharply at Beetle, squinting in disbelief at her dilemma. She elbows him again, as hard as she can without making too much of a hassle.

He's elbowed mid-snore, so the first thing to come out of his mouth is a snort and disoriented dribble. "Who.. _Wha-?_ M-Monkey?" He looks around, eyes sleepily taking in his surroundings before they land on her. He blinks several times before yawning, and it takes him a second to realize the intensity of her glare. "Well now, it's very nice to see you too, Monkey." Despite his better judgment, he is still a sentient being; being woken up isn't exactly the best feeling in the world.

Her frown deepens. "Hush. The boy's sleeping." She pointedly stares at said boy before snapping her eyes back at him, indicating the situation. "You're squeezing the little life I have left; so _stop._ " She notices there's a sudden disapproving glint in his eye at her choice of words, so she tries to derail the direction of her sentence carefully. "You're too heavy and you snore like a wild boar." Wriggling her body to indicate further how he has her stuck, it takes Beetle a moment or two to snap out of whatever trance he's in before he lets her go, mumbling a small 'sorry'. She turns away from him, facing the ceiling of the cave, but her eyes do not close shut; she already gave up on the notion of sleeping about fifteen minutes ago. Her side aches and she isn't tired, so there's no use in trying; her mind wanders to all the possible outcomes their journey can take. There isn't much time left for her, and they have to make use of that time to it's fullest extent.

However, her thoughts are cut short when Beetle's voice cuts through. "You shouldn't say things like that, you know." It's the first time she hears him so serious; not unlike just a few hours ago when he was comforting about her… _leaving_ soon, but definitely _more_ so which leaves her slightly bemused. They've already gone through this, but she can't help but feel that although maybe he was being sincere before, he's showing his _real_ thoughts on the whole ordeal at this moment. Unable to resist the small smirk that etches on her face, her eyes rove over to him. He has a slight furrow to his brow, and her smirk grows just a little wider.

"Well, well _Mr. Serious,_ " she figures that by throwing his quip back at him, he could relax just slightly, "why the change in attitude? It's not a big deal." Despite herself, a thick lump swells in the back of her throat, but Sariatu is a strong spirit. "It's a natural cycle. Everyone has their time; mine just happens to be sooner rather than later." At this point, she's trying to console herself more than her companion. However, much to her surprise, Beetle's mouth forms a thin line, and she doesn't exactly know how to take that.

"Well, yes, I'm aware of the fact; but _still…_ I..."

She is now more confused than ever, and she voices the fact. "Beetle, we talked about this literally just a few hours ago," she catches her raising voice, and lowers it to a more hushed volume. " _You_ were the one who told me that-"

"Yes, _yes,_ I know that..."

She heaves a heavy sigh and raises a brow. "But?" She doesn't know what to feel with Beetle acting this way; it's no secret how he is, humble and caring, and all but wearing his heart on his sleeve. It's the sincerity that drives her up the wall however; he hits too close to home and, _just sometimes,_ her mind goes to a place to that of so many years ago. When she gave up her identity as a celestial deity and into the arms of _genuine eyes_ and _bright smiles_ , all personified into a mere mortal with stubble and tan skin. It would be a direct lie to deny that sometimes, Beetle reminds her of her deceased husband. There's a sudden warmth on her cheeks, and she has to shuffle around to get rid of the sensation, but it's only after a moment of clearing her throat that she realizes how Beetle is staring at her; he never did answer her question. "What is it?" She murmurs after a rather awkward silence and a mere cough. He has seemed to be in his own little trance, because before he comes to, he had been looking at her like… like _something_ she can't quite place her finger on. And for whatever reason, a tightness coils beneath her gut.

"I remembered… _something._ " He says simply, "But.. but it's gone now..." His voice is pensive, far away in another world that she can't decipher just by trying to catch his gaze.

Monkey… _Sariatu_ had never been the best person to seek comfort from. Humility, sadness, ingenuity and sincerity are all traits that are frowned upon in the heavens; more specifically, the Moon Kingdom, and it's a wonder how she ever managed to bear a son and provide him the warmth of a mother, or as much as she could anyway. So it is because of this, she has no idea how to respond to such a sad and pensive look. She knows that Beetle doesn't necessarily seek comfort from her, not exclusively, but it should be a given at this point that they are allies, and there should be a border of trust around them. "What… what did you see?" She murmurs quietly, not caught up in the fact that her curiosity is leading her words more so than her logic.

"I don't… I can't…. B-black? No… I.. it's gone..."

She can't explain how a piece of her heart breaks at the sight of his face; how slowly it contorts from _struggling, fighting_ to remember, to _know,_ only for it to fall into absolute defeat. It scares her more than she likes to admit, and she struggles to swallow; _is this… is this what Kubo had to deal with this whole time?_ Her heart aches at the thought; her son had to practically fend for himself all this time, while her mind was off in some broken remnants of her tragedy's past. But she knows that despite the fact, despite her absence as a mother, her boy is stronger because of it, and it just makes the feeling bittersweet. "Beetle… I'm sorry, I don't…" she starts, still not exactly savvy on what the appropriate cues are in this particular situation.

"What… what was it like… for you and Kubo?" The familiar warmth of his tone does nothing short of startling her once more, and she looks over to stare almost incredulously at him. His face, as per usual, is almost as curious and sincere as ever. The shock overwhelms her for a moment, unsure if he really means what he's asking or if he just wants to transition away from the topic of him not being able to remember what it was that he forgot. She shifts once more, her eyes darting from side to side of pure habit and thought. After a moment, she clears her throat and orients herself.

"Well, I mean.. we were just by ourselves. I told him stories as often as I could," she bites her lip; she can't quite believe her own words, putting herself on a pedestal of some kind as if she actually did something of worth. She may have told those stories to Kubo, but he had been the one that brought her words to life with more passion than she could ever dream of having. "He took care of me, better than I… better than I could ever take care of him." Her voice slightly breaks towards the end, and the shame in admitting such a thing is enough to make her bow her head slightly. "I hardly remembered them. The stories, I mean; Kubo was the one who… the one who gave my words _life._ " _He gave my life_ _meaning_ _; he's my world_ is what she really wants to say, but she feels that her expression and her tone are enough to convey that kind of emotion to someone even like Beetle.

"What was it like for _you_?"

At this, she can't help but definitely glance at him; wide eyes, and maybe gleaming something _more_ than just curiosity, something close to wonder and even _hope._ She doesn't know what to make of that, exactly. Somewhere, in the back pit of her mind wonders if _perhaps he's asking for more than just what he's saying._ "Well..." her eyes gloss over to Kubo's sleeping form, shuffling slightly from the chill that passes through the cave. _He'll be fine,_ she assures herself, _he's much warmer than the two of us, anyway. His father's robe will do the job just fine._ "I.. I was the same as you, I suppose. I _remembered…_ things; I lived in the past, and I couldn't… _couldn't_ see the present. It's like I was stuck in some sort of limbo, a trance. I would only see what _could've_ happened, and not what was going on in the moment." It takes all her self control to not let her voice crack anymore than it already has. It's too much, and just admitting her faults made her feel like the most shame filled creature undignified of ever being considered for the role of a mother. _It's okay, I have Kubo; he was born from the love I shared and he will_ _always_ _be a much better person than_ _I_ _ever was… my father will_ _not_ _take that away and I—_ "But Kubo was my anchor. He kept me alive more than my father or my sisters ever could."

There's a moment of comfortable and understanding silence; but it all it takes is a few words to tumble her upside down. "...And Hanzo?" It's like a hard punch right in the abdomen; even her breath nearly escapes her as her mouth quivers before snapping shut. This time she doesn't resist the urge to look away again, though, it's out of pain more than anything; pain at the fact that her and Hanzo's lives together hadn't lasted so much, not in retrospect. She remembers his face, his smile, but it hurts her more than anything to admit that, despite how strong their bond had been from love and _trust_ , it almost felt that because of his absence in her and Kubo's lives, that Hanzo didn't really _belong_ in the picture. And she hates herself for thinking like that.

Despite what anyone would peg him for, the monstrous but gentle bug realizes that somewhere along the lines of their conversation, he has made a terrible mistake. When Monkey doesn't respond, and turns away from him in a very curt way, his own face contorts into a confused frown. He knows that his words must have hit a nerve, because the way she stares off in the manner she is doing unsettles him immensely; it isn't because he's afraid, or even because he's afraid he hurt her feelings, but because this just proves it to himself that, for whatever reason, he truly _doesn't_ belong. It's a thought that unnerves him and, unknown to the two people that have gotten to know him much more than anyone ever has, even sometimes brings him on the verge of panic. He's lost count on the many nights that he hasn't slept, wondering, hoping, _praying_ that a miracle would happen; that the truth would hit him like a brick and his past would be revealed. Beetle, as sure as his heart beats strongly beneath his thorax, can't stand the thought of being any more alone than he already is, but even he knows that maybe… maybe he just has nowhere to go. Although several feelings are getting caught in his mind, bits and pieces hitting the dense walls of his mind like rocks and sand simultaneously making it all that much harder to _focus_ , he can't form the proper words to say anything of comfort; how can he, when he can't even comfort himself.

However, he's Beetle; he has to try. "Monkey… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. to..." He nearly recoils in uncertainty when she lets out a shuddering breath; for a second, he's torn on, quite literally, engulfing her in an embrace that only he would do like he does with Kubo, or to stop talking. He settles on the latter, knowing that the primate would most likely resort to swatting him away rather painfully.

"Don't..." she doesn't know how, but she can tell that Beetle winces at her sharp tone, but her gaze is soft as she looks at him once again. "Don't worry about it. It's okay; you're curious… but perhaps.. perhaps this isn't the best time." Her mind is already elsewhere, already on Kubo and her father and just _how exactly they're going to get out of this mess_ _and_ _keep her son safe,_ so her gaze drifts away. Though sleep doesn't quite catch up with her, she's exhausted enough to want to close her eyes, if only for another hour.

"I know." Her heart jumps for some inexplicable reason at those words; like they're _familiar_ and _transcending_ , but she can't place her finger on it. "You need to get rest; I think I've kept you awake long enough." He laughs at that, and for the billionth time that night in their conversation, she doesn't know what to say, and especially not when he turns away from her to sleep. Monkey doesn't see the pensive look on his face when he turns. But she can feel something has changed; like he's trying too hard to be the _good and sincere guy_ and she can't explain why it doesn't sit well with her.

"… Goodnight Beetle." _But,_ she decides as she licks her lips, eager to the get the taste of dirt off, _it's better left alone._ Much to her dismay, he says doesn't respond.

* * *

The absolute excitement and promise shines through Kubo's eyes, and she cannot deny the warmth that fills her heart when he reveals that he knows the whereabouts of the helmet. Her fur is completely disheveled, and having only gotten a mere few hours of sleep in itself is not a problem for her; but it doesn't make the morning any less tolerable. And, much to her exasperation, Beetle seems to have wormed his arm around her once more. He's too heavy, and she isn't at all pleased that the extra weight nearly takes the air out of her, especially when it's so close to her wound. She mutters at him to _get off_ and her gaze travels to the boy as he happily begins stuffing paper Hanzo (though reluctantly) in his pouch; he had the same habit with the charm she had given him. But some of his words capture her attention, and her ears are immediately perked. "Wait… Kubo, did you say a dream?" She feels Beetle's eyes on her, but she pays no attention as her mind is reeling with _too many thoughts._ Her own eyes desperately search for her son's.

Kubo, having almost been blissfully oblivious to Beetle and Monkey's state and having exclaimed _come on, this way,_ it takes him a solid second to turn back around and face her. He doesn't quite understand why her face is nearly astonished, of all things. A monkey she may be, but he knows his mother well enough that something is not sitting well with her, and his smile falters almost completely at the fact. "I.. yeah? A really vivid dream too! A blind old man showed me; I _saw_ it and—" He had been in the middle of making various hand gestures, even going so far as to take paper Hanzo in his hand and waving him around for dramatic emphasis. However, his mother's frown is what stops him dead in his tracks.

"Kubo… you need to tell me _everything."_


	2. Chapter 2

**descry  
** **chapter 002**

* * *

It's almost as if Kubo's words emphasize the pain her wound emits, resonating all the way throughout her body. The sensation isn't at all welcome; but it's the only thing she can register as he explains to her, in his own sweet and naive Kubo way, what exactly it was that he saw in his dream. No matter how much her boy speaks, however, no matter the strong and determined, almost _pleading_ glint in his gentle eye as he speaks to her, she can't seem to register anything else at his earlier choice of words to describe the prominent figure in his 'vision'. _A blind, old man._ Something in her doesn't sit well with that. Her boy keeps talking, and it hurts her just a little bit to see on his young face, such a familiar expression of growing disappointment for each second she doesn't acknowledge his words with so much as a nod, rather than a stony stare. Even in her broken state, when she had been off staring into the sky's abyss, she at least registered when her son was visibly _upset,_ so it's nothing short of _painfully clear_ right now _._ Like his hope was failing, and it was always because of _her_ ; it had always been because of _her._ It takes her a second to regain her composure, and even another second to realize that a few moments have passed with absolute silence because of her lack of a response.

Kubo is looking at her expectantly, with a strange combination of hope and forlornness, his mouth set to a wavering thin line and his brown eye gleaming with near tears and wonder. He needs her approval, needs to know her assessment of the situation; he's done something extraordinary, and with now having her mother sentient and _sane,_ he can have her support.

Even Beetle is looking at her with such an expression; an innocent bystander in this whole mess, and somehow, Monkey gains _guilt._ She finds her own mouth is, involuntarily, set in a grim line; she breathes in and exhales slowly, trying to recollect herself, to be _calm and analytical;_ he is young, and he doesn't _know_ the real danger that lies ahead in his so called dream, and she can't help but see only _red._

How **dare** he try and manipulate her son? How _dare_ _ **he**_ _try and—?!_ Her insides absolutely _burn,_ and she can't help the deep _scowl_ that forms.

If Kubo had been any other child, or even Beetle who takes a look of surprise and slightly flinches back at the sudden display of ferocity by his mother, he probably would clench his hands in fear and horror. But he _knows_ his mother; he knows her true nature, despite her melancholy state back in the mountains, he saw _glimpses_ of it through her beautiful and warm eyes. He knows her anger isn't directed at _him_ or Beetle, but something else beyond either of them. And the boy only responds in the only way he knows how. Placing a gentle touch on her shoulder, his soft voice questions her: "...Mother?"

And that's enough to remind herself that she is a _mother;_ she isn't with Hanzo, and this isn't _however many years her elope was, and this_ _ **isn't**_ _her being younger and a time where she was inexperienced as a mother. She is_ _ **better**_ _at this now, she_ _ **isn't**_ _her father, she_ _ **isn't**_ _the Moon King and she'll_ _ **never**_ _be—_

"Kubo… we _aren't_ going."

— _and right there, in that second,_ _ **hurt**_ _flashes in his gaze._ Monkey can already tell that he's going to try and convince her otherwise, and she's prepared for that; she can practically already hear the ' _but mother—!'_ passing from his lips, his hands just an inch away from making an exasperated and frantic gesture. But _just before_ she or Kubo can both either utter a sound, it is _Beetle_ that speaks up.

"Monkey… what's going on?"

Though structured in the most simplest way possible, it's an insightful question for once; she's surprised that he's able to comprehend even in the slightest based on her assessment alone. His words come out of nowhere, that _both_ of them look his way and then there's a moment of silence. Beetle's eyes are almost _burning_ with such sincerity, that she is prompted to avoid his gaze; of course this doesn't go unnoticed by Kubo. Anything to do with his mother _never_ goes unnoticed by the boy, and he tries once more to call out to her. "Mother… what _is_ going on?" And _bless him,_ unlike Beetle's tone, Kubo's voice remains _innocent_ and naive, like a child _should_ be. The way she makes sure it will continue to be until her _death._ "Why don't you want us to go?" But despite her efforts, she should have known better than to think, even in the slightest, that her son would ever consider just staying quiet and do as she says. He has more spirit than that; more spirit than she hoped to ever afford in her long life, because never in _her_ childhood would she have ever hoped to speak to her own father that way.

 _The Moon King,_ she thinks bitterly, _**not**_ _my father. He was_ _ **never**_ _my father._

"Kubo, _please,_ you must understand… That wasn't _just_ a 'dream'… It isn't- It's not _even close—_ " Much to her dismay, she can't even form the proper words; she is so.. so… _enraged, frustrated and absolutely murderous_ that she can't even tell her boy directly the sole problem. "It's trickery; _he's_ trying to deceive you!" She has to turn away from their gazes, ruffling the fur on her head in almost a very violent manner as she takes a minute to compose herself. Monkey can already hear the unspoken question that rests on Kubo's tongue, and it takes everything in her to not outright _growl_ like the animal she currently is. "That _man_ you saw? The _old and_ _blind_ _man?_ That, Kubo, is the Moon King." She absolutely refuses to say the words _your Grandfather._ He doesn't _deserve_ that title; and though she had tried to teach Kubo the _opposite_ when she was human, in some foreign and strange attempt to get him to realize _his true_ magical potential, Sariatu detests ever even trying. Just _Moon King_ alone is enough to burn her tongue and boil her blood. "That vision cannot be trusted, Kubo; I am certain it's a type of trap."

"I… I don't.." _Understand…_ Like the child he is, he can't help but stand there in shock; there is some hurt, but the boy isn't _too naive._ His mother's words aren't directed to _break_ him, or insinuate he's _just a child;_ it's not _hurt_ because of that, but hurt because for once since this whole mess started _(since he deliberately_ _ **disobeyed**_ _his mother)_ he feels…. l _ost._ And, surprisingly… it's Beetle, once again, that speaks up.

"Monkey…. Are you sure about this?"

Beetle's words make her turn around sharply, scowl in place. " _Excuse me?!_ What is _tha_ t supposed to mean? I _believe_ I know _my own father,_ thank you!" So engrossed in her slight rage, that for just a moment, she fails to realize that the bug doesn't even _flinch._ She's panting, almost, and she nearly ignores the _angry_ wound throbbing on her side. Though, her hand holds her side in an attempt to _stop_ the pulsating thing; she misses that Kubo notices this, however.

"I… I didn't say you were _wrong._ What I mean is that… If that was the Moon King, then… where do we _go_ from here _?_ " Beetle can't quite explain it, but something akin to _pity_ washes over him as he watches Monkey struggle, juggling with her anger, her confusion, her wound; she may think him a fool, but he's much more insightful than she knows, even if he doesn't realize it. Despite his current position, he frowns, suddenly upset at the realization at the sheer _weight_ she carries as not only Kubo's mother, but as his guardian and as his mentor. She's carrying all that _alone,_ and in that effort, she's being ironically _selfish;_ she hasn't even told her own son of her current wound! He doesn't know why… and he's not exactly sure _when,_ but somewhere along their conversation last night, Beetle had realized just how thickly _selfish_ she was being in her attempt to preserve her son's safety. She can't keep him out of harm's way, and instead of being _honest_ about who she was this whole time, or _why_ she deliberately kept the potential of their magic, she tries to block the sun with a mere finger. Kubo's dream had been the last straw; of all the things _not_ to tell, why couldn't she simply have told Kubo _more_ about her grandfather? "Where do we go from here? What do we do?" His words are a challenge, and as if speaking both him and Kubo's minds, both their gazes lay on her once more. "And besides the fact, _how_ can we go… when you're in such a state?"

That is more than enough confirmation for Kubo that his mother is _hurt,_ and he all but rushes to her side. "Mother… you're hurt!" Gentle fingers gingerly touch the side, and he cringes at the angry oozing red. "Why… why didn't you tell me?"

She is so genuinely thrown off by Beetle's sudden change in demeanor, so unlike when they met him and _so unlike_ just last night... but her anger doesn't subside. Who is he to butt in? Who does this senseless bug think he is? "It's quite alright, Kubo..." She tears her glare away from Beetle to look at her son. "I'm fine, it isn't that big of a—"

"Monkey, _no it's not 'alright'."_ This causes both Kubo and Monkey to look up rather shocked. But Beetle doesn't stop there, and though he isn't yelling, his tone is firm. "You can't dismiss these type of things like this. Monkey, you can't even _stand_ properly."

"What _exactly_ are you saying _Bug?"_

"What I'm _saying,_ _Monkey_ , is that _maybe_ we should take a moment to _think_ about what we're doing—"

" _Think? You?_ That's absolutely _rich!"_

"If you would just take a second to _listen_ instead of—"

"We don't have _time_ and you _know_ that, you senseless, no brained—"

Beetle throws all his four arms up in the air in exasperation, and though they were practically in each other's space with every sentence they threw at each other, it seemed that neither of them had taken note.

Neither even notice how so out of place Kubo is in their whole squabble, how he stands nearly in between them glancing back and forth. Their voices are an angry blur and Kubo is torn from brooding in the corner _because all this_ _weight_ _is too much for him right now_ or just… _saying_ something.. _anything_ to make them _stop._ This hadn't been how he'd wanted the morning to go, not at _all. Why doesn't it seem like_ _anything_ _could go_ _right_ _? Just what exactly was_ _wrong_ _with this dynamic?_ "...Um, you guys, why don't we—" His attempt to interject goes unheard, and though he tries, he can't find his voice to be more louder, or stronger than theirs. It's a fruitless endeavor.

But before he can try again, despite wanting nothing more than to lay down, he almost misses the movement in his peripheral. The moment he turns, he's filled with confusion at Paper Hanzo rounding a corner out of the entrance of the cave. Stealing a glance at the raging duo, he hesitates before he manages to slip away, making sure to make as little noise as he could.

One last glance indicates that it would be a while before they even _begin_ to calm down.

* * *

"Psst… _Psssst!_ H- _hey!_ Paper Hanzo! _Where are you— would you_ _wait_ _a moment!?"_

The paper ornament doesn't bother looking toward the boy's direction and continues on his journey, despite not getting very far. He doesn't travel much distance before he's scooped up, nearly being squeezed in Kubo's hand, and instead retaliates by hitting… or _trying_ to hit him. They boy doesn't even acknowledge that bit, letting his brow furrow in annoyance and curiosity. For a moment, he deflates. Because _what_ _are_ _they going to do? What can_ _he_ _do?_ As much as he had grown of Beetle, and undeniably loved his mother, he just couldn't _stand_ their constant bickering. _Something_ changed, and though he was absolutely no psychic, Kubo nearly always followed his gut instinct… something was going to happen, and it left him feeling anxious and worrisome. He doesn't like _not_ knowing what lies ahead; this hadn't been the adventure he had hoped it would be. _A quest filled with possible carnage against your own family shouldn't have been called a quest at all._ His throat aches as he struggles to gulp… _I don't know what I'm supposed to do..._

A shuffling noise brings him out of his reverie, and he looks down only to see paper Hanzo wriggle out of his grip with anything _but_ ease. Before he can speak, however, the ornament is already… drawing _something_ on the ground and Kubo offers nothing more but a confused stare. On the dirt near his feet, a crude map-like illustration, full of various lines and pats. and right at the center is what seems to be a helmet.

A pause, "...the Helmet Invulnerable…?" His voice comes out more as a whisper than anything, but he still doesn't understand. He licks his lips in concentration as he bends down, making sure his shamisen is set down behind him. "I don't… What are you _saying…_?"

Paper Hanzo seems to overly deflate at his words, shaking his head in exasperation, before puffing his chest out and pointing to the helmet on the ground. He brings his sword in front of him, near Kubo's face in surprise, and then finally pointing to the path ahead of them. Kubo only stares with his one, widened eye, and offers a shrug. "… The helmet is… errr… just up ahead…?" It's either his reluctance to actually want to travel, to _continue on this journey and keep on bringing misfortune and—_ or, well, it's _still_ kind of morning, and he hadn't even had breakfast. However, his words did nothing for the origami warrior; finally losing his patience, the miniature warrior displays gestures of frustration. All he needs is a _voice_ to be _heard,_ and the boy is _sure_ he would have screamed in that instance. Paper Hanzo shakes his head, burying it into his hands and nearly _shaking_ with impatience as he jumps onto the child's knee and outright _slaps_ him; it does no damage, and it isn't even painful, but the sheer action causes the boy to be indignant as he sputters, more so in the fact that he has just been physically assaulted by a _piece of paper_. "Did you _just—?_ You _can't just—! What did_ _I do_ _!?_ " In response, Paper Hanzo jumps down from his knee, and begins illustrating in the dirt once again. Kubo rubs the spot where had just been abused, muttering on how _that was just plain_ _rude_ _and is he even_ _allowed_ _to do that? Should I tell mother—?_

As he turns to give the ornament a _piece of his mind_ he finds even more lines and detail, and something in his breath hitches. Taking a more careful look, his brown eye marvels at the detail surrounding the helmet, and his exhale comes out very shakily. "...surrounded by a village." Paper Hanzo nods his head vigorously, causing Kubo to look at the image again. _Why does it look so_ _familiar_ _; what am I_ _looking_ _at?—_ but something _clicks_ in his head, and only in that second does he realize just how much he _hadn't_ wanted it to, but the words escape his lips before he can even _think_ about it any further. " _My_ village..." The ornament jumps in seeming victory, arms raised high. It is now Kubo's turn to deflate, unable to process this new information. His face is as _tired_ and _saddened_ as his mother's. Everything becomes a blur and he shakes his head; he _hates_ this… he can't even _feel_ happiness at the prospect that the helmet is _at the center of his own home._ His _former_ home, that it had been there _this_ whole time. Had he been… _wasting_ his time? He doesn't understand this, doesn't understand why the helmet is even _there_ or why there had been _no indication of it being there in the first place and—_

Paper Hanzo jumps on his knee once more, causing the boy to flinch. " _Don't —slap_ me again... _"_ Had it been any other occasion, he'd have paid more mind to how his voice raised pitches. Paper Hanzo only looks at him, _questioning,_ asking with whatever body language he can provide the unspoken curiosity; _what is holding you_ _back_ _? …_ and for some reason, it makes Kubo want to _cry._ He has to look away to collect himself in that second, and offers a weak shrug. He thinks about his dream… had that been really the Moon King? His _grandfather?_ He thinks about Beetle, what this whole journey could _possibly_ offer him. He thinks about the lives lost in his village, his _home._ But most of all… he thinks about his mother. "I… can't handle any of this..." He expects the little warrior to react, and as silly as it is, for him to offer _something_ , to _say_ anything of wisdom. Kubo shakes his head and heaves a sigh. "What's the _point_ of any of this…? All the damage—" his voice is caught in his throat, and he has to squint against the sting of his eyes, "has already been _done._ What am I _doing_ this for? What does it _matter_ if I'm taken? Maybe… maybe that's how my story is _supposed_ to end..."

In his peripheral, he sees red shuffle, and even expect another slap. But he's so absorbed in his own infernal suffering, his conflict, that he doesn't find it within him to _care._ But the little warrior makes himself seen, inching as close as he can to his face… and raises his sword. Kubo rolls his eyes and tries to look away, but Paper Hanzo doesn't let him, patting his face with a small hand. And he pokes him on the nose, causing the paper weapon to _crunch_ slightly at the contact. And Kubo stops breathing for a second, and the world slows down. _Am I… am I doing this for—_

"...me? I'm doing this... for me?" He says incredulously, more to himself than the small warrior, who nods his head. "For _myself..."_ And his own words bring him back to his world; to the _reality._ His truth came from stories woven from his unwavering spirit, his _heart._ He doesn't want to _lose_ that, he doesn't want to lose _himself._ And the Moon King would have to take that from his cold, _dying_ hands. He would not lose _himself._ It's as if his heart _roars_ with life once again, and his whole body _refuses_ to succumb itself anymore to more suffering, more _moping._ That isn't _him,_ that's not who he _is, who he wants to be._ With new found vigor, he nearly jumps into standing position, catching Paper Hanzo as he flails in the air before he reaches the ground. Instead of putting him in pocket, he puts him on his shoulder. "Alright, then! Let's get to it!"

But first thing's first.

* * *

"…. you're _infernal_."

"You've already said that." Beetle speaks through his pout; he doesn't need reminding of the various _poisonous_ words she constantly hurls at him. "You don't need to repeat yourself." They're standing away from each other, their argument having reached it's peak about five minutes ago, and like the children they were prone to act as, they stand facing _away_ from each other.

" _Hush!_ Because of _you,_ my _child_ just _left_ like nothing, _without_ _my_ _permission and—"_

"Kubo isn't an _irresponsible_ kid; he's _better_ than that, and _if_ that _was_ the case, then why haven't you looked for him?"

"I _know_ he wouldn't just wander off far away, but that isn't the _point!_ The point, _bug,_ is that you made me look like a… like some _babbling_ monkey in front of him, and now he might not even _believe_ me—" He cuts her off with a snicker — _heh, 'babbling monkey'_ — "o-kay, wow, just _wow,_ real _mature of you!"_

That causes him to turn, ire slowly starting to build up once more. Though their previous conversation on a more… _settled_ note, once they'd found out Kubo had all but _vanished_ from the space, they mutually agreed it would be a good idea to collect themselves. It had only been less than five minutes that they were practically in each other's faces, breaths mingling and he could have sworn she _shoved_ him, but he hadn't noticed. Yet, becoming _calm_ is becoming a near impossible task the more she purges venom with her words and narrowed eyes. " _Hey,_ wait a _second_ ; how is this any _my_ fault, exactly? Please, enlighten _me,_ this time, would you? Have I entered some strange universe? Some _other reality_ where it's _your_ head that isn't screwed on just right?" He knows the cost of that statement, but putting his own intelligence down has never been an issue personally, _especially_ not under these circumstances.

Monkey only sputters indignantly. Where has this _sharp tongue_ come from? She's about to _rip_ it out if he keeps going and— _darn_ him, he can't just _babble_ nonsense like that! _I'm going to kill him, I_ _swear_ _to the heavens above. It's not like Kubo would notice and—_ " _Excuse_ _yo_ _—"_

" _And just so you know!_ Just so you _know,_ _I_ wasn't the one who _lied_ about who _I_ was., and _wait until the last second_ to set the record straight!" Despite the resonating, deep _irritation_ he feels, he can't help but shrink away _just in case_ she decides to hit him, or scream. His arms flinch, _instinctively_ and his whole, armed body crouches just _slightly_ enough to prepare for any type of physical confrontation. _Anything_ but the look of sheer _nothing_ on her face. Perhaps he had gone too far, and he realizes that _indeed,_ he had. After a gulp or two, he straightens himself out, and _spirits, why do I say such.. such_ _ridiculous_ _things I'm not even_ _supposed_ _to comment about?_ _Why_ _do I even—_ "Monkey… I didn't mean… that is to say that—" Beetle doesn't get the chance to finish; the both of them look towards the sound of a young person _panting._ "Kubo!" He exclaims just a little too excited and just _a smidgen of excited._

Monkey breathes a sigh of relief, however light, and they both hear it. " _Kubo," —but_ in that same breath, toward the ending vowel of his name, her tone shifts to that of _irritation_ and questioning, "where _were_ you. Why did you leave? You can't just… just _wander_ off like that… not like that, and _not_ without my say so."

Beetle sees the boy flinch, but he picks up something; the difference in the air, the way the boy is breathing. Something had changed.

"Mother… I was—"

" _What?_ What could you have _possibly_ been- what is going through _your_ mind?" This… this is the first time… the one _real time_ where Sariatu has ever spoken to Kubo in such a way. She has been reprimanding before, of course. Urgent, irritated, even scolding… but not like _this,_ this was beyond _motherly,_ this is borderline _angry._ And Kubo feels all the confidence and bliss from just a few moments ago begin to slightly wither.

But Beetle sees; he sees that her tone doesn't just drip with ire, or confusion, or _just_ motherly worry; but rather _exhaustion_ and _sadness._ She's _tired_ and borderline on panic. "Monkey," he says firmly, but not authoritative or imposing, but a _plea;_ and Monkey turns sharply, eyes narrowed, but he tries the best he can to convey it in his voice, and in his expression. "Please… let him finish.."

Monkey's eyes widen, just a fraction, before her expression is calm, but not dismissive. She takes a moment to collect herself and turns to her son. "I… yes… yes, alright..."

Kubo doesn't miss the knowing gleam in Beetle's eyes, a silent _thank you_ unspoken in the air. "I know where the helmet is." In that same moment, Monkey almost reverts back and is about to interrupt- but he doesn't let her. " _Not_ where I had said before, Mother… I… Paper Hanzo showed me." It only seems like the small warrior manifested before her, and she just notices how perched and _proud_ he stands on Kubo's shoulder. As if to emphasize his words, he points ahead, outside the cave. Both Beetle look to each other, then to the red piece of paper keen on leading the way. "It's in our village. Mother, it's the village's _bell!"_

But Monkey isn't sure. She isn't sure of anything much these days… these past few hours. She is _terrified._ And, bless her boy, it's as if they share the same mind, and he looks to her, _pleading_ and _lovingly._ He hugs her, and though it is her son, she can't help but automatically stiffen against his hold, unused to such contact from anyone in this way. "Mother… _please,_ trust me… Trust _us_." _And in yourself. Let me put an end to this story,_ _together_ _._

She almost fights the stinging in her eyes, and she holds him close. "Lead the way then.." she murmurs quietly.

Neither notice the longing gaze in Beetle's eyes, even for just that one second. He smiles, genuinely, fully and his eyes glisten. "Yes, indeed; show us the way to fulfill our quest!"

* * *

And throughout the journey, Kubo makes sure to take the appropriate measures to care for Monkey's wound. After a rather slightly heated discussion about her wound and how they _should rest just a while more, just to make sure it's completely alright,_ and her insistence on how _she'd be just fine; now come_ _ **on,**_ _we don't have any more time to spare else she'd give him more of that soup he didn't like,_ they came to a compromise. Final, as it left the boy pouting and his mother smiling in triumph. Their interactions were funny for Beetle, and he made sure that _this time, he'd try a little harder just to fit it;_ even if it isn't real, it doesn't matter. Because whether they realize it or not, he slowly inched his way into their hearts, one way or another. After all, he never liked being his own stormy cloud; he'd rather be sunshine. Oblivious, carefree and _Beetle;_ and that's okay for him.

Kubo had made them apologize to each other, or else he wouldn't talk to either of them. "I can't handle you two fighting; for my sake, let's _try_ to get along." And like children, neither wanted to go first. But they eventually did, anyway; and for once in a long while, Monkey had never felt more at ease around Beetle.

If Kubo had warmed up to him, so could she.

When they arrive, Monkey's nostrils are filled with nothing else but the warmth and the _memory_ of their home; though her and Kubo lived n the rocky cave, high in the mountain, it didn't escape that _this was her son's home._ She dares to look at her son and is heartbroken by the sight. But he remains strong, and so does she.

Nothing had been left but absolute _ruin._ Deserted and a haunting sight, but in the same moment, all three notice the tower that holds the bell.

— _the Helmet Invulnerable_

And just about Beetle is about to declare _that he'll jump right up and get it,_ there's a chill in the air, and Monkey's fur bristles. Something in her gut makes her turn; they had been so lost in their bliss, so _lost_ in their happy venture that she _failed_ to realize how the night had taken over.

An icy voice drips from the shadow, oozing with venom and as icy as the frozen lands her and Kubo ventured in from the beginning of their quest. Even from here, Monkey can hear how _tightly_ the wooden pipe is clenched.

"— _You_ _filthy_ _lot."_ Her voice is spit through her grit teeth and _even with the mask,_ Monkey has known her well enough when she's about to throw a tantrum. A _vile_ tantrum. Monkey doesn't even acknowledge her with so much as a nod, just narrowed eyes. The witch _hackles_ in mock delight, throwing her head back as if _stretching,_ as if she's here to discuss frivolities. "Oh, _Sister;_ how _lovely_ to see you... _ **—H**_ _ **E R E**_ _ **!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**descry  
** **chapter 003**

* * *

"Beetle… _Beetle;_ _ **get the Helmet!**_ _"_ Monkey shrieks. She can hear the clatter of wood of Beetle's bow and arrow, and _she tries_ to reach for her own swords, and yet, before any of them can conjure up any type of reaction, seeping black tendrils _oozing_ malice grip them all with unforgiving force. Monkey _hears_ the smoke before it actually engulfs them nearly whole, but her ire is too _strong_ for her to react too quickly. The witch's laugh _enrages_ her to the point of drowning out the pain from being practically _suffocated_ to really conjure up any other response other than _pure loathe_ , and Monkey _growls_ vehemently. Fangs clench together in anger and pain and _resentment that she can't even_ _begin_ _to—_ " _ **RELEASE US**_ _!"_ Her howl rattles the inky tendrils that holds them, a clear indication that _at the very least,_ her _witch-sister_ is shaken up. _Good._ Monkey repeats herself, more firm, more _menacing_ ; almost as _she_ were the offender. Her fur bristles when she realizes _that this very fact_ makes the witch _cackle_ genuinely; it's a quiet and _eerie_ giggle, one that rumbles from the core and rattles her bones as it bubbles out onto the surface. It makes Monkey _very_ sick, all of a sudden; rage, spite and pure _vengeance_ bubble relentlessly in her tummy, and it manifests into another primal growl. The only thing that's _holding_ the full onslaught of her ire is the fact that _her son is right_ _beside_ _her,_ and though that may not last too long, Monkey wants to prolong the moments as much as possible to form a _semi-coherent plan and_ _where's_ _Beetle—?_

"Oh _sister_ , dear; how utterly _pitiful_ to see you in such a state. Look at you; a ball of fur barely _scrapping_ for survival. Such a waste, to see the _brightest_ of us reduced to nothing more than what you are now. A weak and _emotional_ fool." It's more than obvious, not just by her words, but by the _tone_ of her reeking voice, that what her witch sister is saying isn't entirely true; unlike what her _words_ suggest, she isn't distraught not at all, she's _in glee_. Her voice comes and goes much like the echo it is; it rumbles through the fallen debris of their surroundings, from the dirt ground beneath them, from the skies above. It cannot be escaped, and it's surrounding all three like a storm. She's always been the more ire-driven of them all; it was a feature that the Moon King himself had even thought too far, and that had her bitter and envious for _years_ ; too destructive, too _out of control_. Unlike the youngest sibling, the one who'd attacked Monkey on the boat and _caused her injury in the first place,_ _this one_ has always been more driven by sheer jealousy, as opposed to admiration toward Sariatu. "Why, my heart is in _agony_ ; but it's a sacrifice, a _dutiful_ honor I have to make. You _must_ perish for your crimes, for your _sins_ , dear sister." And yet, when Sariatu's downfall came, _when she fell in love with a mortal,_ it was _still_ never quite enough to _just_ hunt Sariatu, was it? No… their father was _still_ obsessed with her, even if he was really after her son, and that had her oozing with vengeance, with raging jealousy; so _yes_ , she was more than glad to take care of her _and Kubo_ once and for all. She brings Monkey a little more forward, Kubo and Beetle are held back and are paid no mind to despite their sounds of distress.

"I'm _sure_ the tragedy of it all just _shakes_ you to the core." Monkey spits out an otherwise stale sarcastic bite. The physical pain of it all she can take, but this _pseudo-family_ sentiment her _so called_ family had going never fails to bristle the sharp edges of her resentment. "If you need a minute to dry your tears, let me _know_. It's obvious you're _indeed_ aching."

Her elder sister's sarcasm doesn't amuse in the slightest; her feather cape bristles along with her scowl beneath the mask as she hisses. She won't dignify the remark. "In the face of your _doom_ as it stands in your _face,_ you _joke_ ; I should expect _no less_ from you. This _world_ keeps tainting you even now, and yet you stand for all to see, as if you're some sort of martyr." She unsheathes one of her swords, bringing it close enough to kiss Monkey's neck-fur, and hisses loudly and gets much too close for comfort. "Traitorous, cowardly, _weak_ _ **scum**_ _._ You betrayed _us,_ your **family**! And for _what?_ Love? What _foolishness;_ you never _deserved_ it. _Any of it._ _"_ _—It should have always been_ _ **me!**_ _I should have been Father's favorite_ \- Monkey can almost _sense_ it, somehow, that's _truly_ what she wants to say, it's as plain as the stars.

Monkey's brown eyes do not waver from the Noh mask, and in any other circumstance, _perhaps in another universe altogether_ , they would make amends like _family_ should. She's never made an effort to _truly_ understand them, to understand their contradicting natures; they speak about family, about _belonging,_ and _yet,_ they know _nothing_ of loving bonds, of relationships, of _what it_ _really_ _means to be a family._ Sariatu always _knew_ they just didn't understand; there was no _method_ for them to understand unless they had been born _imperfect,_ as she was. Their surroundings are nothing but a blur, and her wound _pulsates_ angrily, surely bleeding through the gauze that Kubo _carefully_ and _meticulously_ placed on her before they took even another step from the cave. "We were _never family;_ _none_ of you would know the first thing when it comes to family." This angers the witch, and she lets out a screeching howl and violently raises her sword. It angers her even more when Monkey doesn't even _flinch._ But Kubo does, and Monkey _curses_ herself for getting ahead of herself, for letting herself take the _bait_ of this incessant bickering between them when _Kubo and Beetle are in obvious peril and she can't_ _ **afford**_ _to be here going toe to toe with her idiotic younger sibling—_

"Mother, _no!"_ The boy screeches in outright panic, not wanting to see his mother _perish_ right before him when he can't _do_ anything; not like _last time_. "Leave her _alone_!" He repeats it again, louder and louder _despite_ that little voice in his head, _his last shred of logic,_ pleading, _screaming_ into his mind that _he needs to be_ _ **quiet**_ _and it's not like she has a lot of time left_ _ **anyway**_ _so what's even the_ _ **point**_ _—_ but Kubo absolutely _refuses_ to continue that trail of thought further, and so he struggles against the smokey binds, too panicked, too much _emotions overwhelming_ him.

The masked witch halts her movements abruptly, and she turns her attention sharply to the boy and it makes Monkey's insides _spasm_. "Oh," she says simply, and Monkey can _swear_ she can _hear_ that disgusting _smirk_ from beneath the mask. " _Ohhhh,"_ she drawls out, humming a deep laugh and it makes all three of them flinch; Monkey more so scowls. "I.. _almost forgot what I_ _ **came**_ _here for…"_ An elongated _talon_ is gestured, and Kubo is brought nearly beside her tall form as she calms herself. "Yes… yes, _you_ are here, dear nephew. _You_ were the one _true_ and _pure_ thing that came out of this whole _mess_." She grips the boy's chin, a sight that does nothing _but_ churn stomachs. "It's _that_ eye; the very same one that _plagued_ your _mother_ when she was a child. **This…** _imperfect_ eye." Each word that in punctuated is emphasized with a stroke closer and _closer_ to his _good_ eye.

"Get your _hands off of him_ you **witch!** " Once again, it is Beetle that speaks up, _something he's getting far better at now_ ; had he not, Monkey would have very nearly forgotten he's _here,_ struggling _with_ them, _fighting_ with them and _it's not his fault at all and he_ _ **didn't**_ _have to be wrapped in this whole mess —_ _ **her**_ _mess._ But what _really_ chills her to the bone is his _tone_ ; this is unlike anything she's heard him like before and based on the gaze that Kubo gives him, even if slight, makes Monkey aware that this _isn't_ the Beetle they have come to now. There's a stark _glare_ to his face, eyes _deep_ and _scorching_ and _angry_ , protective over the boy _almost as if he were—_

"— _You!"_ the witch screeches at him, elongated fingers now curled into _tight_ fists as Kubo is momentarily forgotten; it's a familiar emotion to her voice, the anger, the resentment, _but there's a hardened edge_ that captures Monkey's attention _immediately_. The sheer _vehemence_ that pierces through the cracks of her voice is _unmistakable_ , it isn't _just_ anger, it's _bitterness._ Monkey imagines that underneath that wretched mask, her sibling is _scowling_ ; she doesn't know _how_ she knows, but she does. She can feel it. Whether Beetle _knows_ this, however, is debatable but what _really_ surprises her even more despite _everything else_ , is his _eyes_. They are unwavering; _fierce_. "You… _ohhh, don't think I've **forgotten** you!" _— _she must be **insane** \- _Monkey cannot _understand_ this, and her sibling's choice of words, her _sudden_ bitterness is not answering questions. "Thieving _leech_ ; I should _slaughter_ you where you stand. _This is **all** your **fault**!" _ The _swords_ , not just one but _both of them_ , are now placed to Beetle's neck in a criss-crossed position and _for just a second_ , Monkey truly thinks she's going to finish him right then and there… _Wait… what?_ — _and yet,_ Beetle _still_ remains unperturbed, more than glad to have her invade _his_ personal space rather than the boy's. He does not respond, only scowls further, but there's a _glint_ of confusion in his eyes despite that. Even _Kubo_ is staring at between her sister and Beetle now; even in this situation, _he can sense a discrepancy._ The witch _howls_ , and it _pierces_ the air all around them. "You _filthy_ **creature** ; I _knew_ that your punishment was _too lenient._ I _knew_ I should have _killed_ you the _second_ I laid my sights on you that night twelve years ago when my sister _and that **boy**_ had escaped. How does it feel? _How does it **feel?!**_ Are you _satisfied?! ARE YOU?!"_

Beetle's eyes crinkle and his face finally falls into confusion, his eyes no less scorching. "I… I, wait… _what?"_

Monkey is much too focused on her own task to _truly_ digest the words; she shakes her head vigorously and tries to gather strength, _to try and get her own swords tied to her back,_ but even she can't help the words that pass her lips. "What _nonsense_ are you babbling?! Stop _playing games;_ this is between _us._ Leave the bug out of this, _Washi!"_ Oh… _oh to speak names to celestial deities_ is not something to be taken lightly; it's too _intimate_ , too _familiar_ and _dishonorable._ Monkey does this purposefully, and _somehow,_ it feels too _foreign_ , like a dead language that _grates_ on her tongue. She gets the reaction she expects; her sister nearly _snaps_ upright and she _almost_ lets out a howl. But something shifts in the air, and it's like something _clicks._ Monkey feels it too, and she repeats the words mentally that her sister has _just_ uttered: _Your_ _punishment was too_ _ **lenient.**_ _Twelve years ago._

Realization dawns on her in that moment.

Washi chuckles and it turns to a _laugh_ ; not a cackle, not a giggle, not a chortle. A _laugh_. Her whole body bends forward, letting her weapons clatter onto the ground as her laugh rumbles through, uncontrollable _and just too much._ Kubo, Beetle and Monkey can only look on, flabbergasted. It takes a couple of moments before she's able to speak again; Monkey suspects she would wipe _tears_ if she didn't wear that mask. "Oh… _oh.. don't tell me._ _ **Don't**_ _tell_ _ **me**_ _that you…._ " she laughs again, and Monkey's face forms a deep scowl and _despite the truth that she's already put together and creeping up behind her thoughts and heavy on her tongue,_ her heart _roars_ with anger, with indignation. "… You have been _traveling_ together, _talking_ with one another, _bonding_ ; and you _had no_ _ **idea**_ _this entire time?!"_ Her laughing fit only gets louder, and what's _terrifying_ at this point is that despite how _putrid the sound of it is,_ it's _sincere._

"That's _enough._ " Monkey hisses through a clenched jaw; this doesn't ease her sibling's laugh. "I don't… I don't _know_ what you're _implying_ but whatever you _think_ —"

And just like that, the witch abruptly stops her heinous laugh and snaps her head to her. "Oh, _dear_ sister; you already _know_." Her tone is absolutely held together; almost utterly devoid of anything else other than foreboding. With a finger, she brings forward something from Kubo's direction; _Paper Hanzo._ "Don't you? You _know_." Monkey shudders and ties to hold back a gulp; Beetle and Kubo are staring now, and _this is not the time to be emotional._ But despite that, she can only _watch_ in morbid fascination as her sister plays with the red paper warrior, like nothing more than a puppet. She needs to be _above_ this; they need to _fight and escape and they can all deal with this later._ " _You,_ " she speaks back to Beetle, fingers grazing air around Paper Hanzo, heedless to the small man's peril, uncaring. " _—took_ her, our _sister_ ," whereas the first sibling on the boat spoke this term with something _close_ to endearment, Washi practically _spits_ the term with barely held bitterness and _mocking_ gentleness, "so it was only _fitting_ we took a little something from you. You mortals are _so weak;_ easily _broken_ and _malleable._ No **different** than your precious pieces" rip, " _—of"_ crinkle, _"—_ _ **paper,"**_ _shred._ From the corner of Monkey's eye, she can _see_ how Kubo flinches with _empathy_ at his pain. "The memories only _scraped_ away far too easily after you _bled and coughed out you_ _r insides_ _out_ _."_ Paper Hanzo doesn't resemble a warrior, a human, anymore;

He's a giant Beetle.

Kubo chokes on his gasp. There's nothing but stillness in the air, and _despite her best efforts,_ Monkey's humanness seeps through her eyes as the stinging tears spill. Kubo is _shaken_ and Beetle —no.. _Hanzo,_ is too genuinely _shocked_ to say anything else. His breath is nearly _gone_ and the witch _sees_ this. It's only the droplets that hit the ground that capture his attention, and he turns to Monkey, lip practically _quivering,_ eyes _begging…_. And Monkey avoids his gaze to _glare_ at Washi. She's _angry_ , _furious_ even; but _now is not the time_. "You… _you..._ " how ironic, now that the roles are reversed; now it's _Monkey_ that's at a loss for coherency, too overcome by emotion. She can _feel_ Beetle and Kubo's eyes, and it _hurts_ her to not acknowledge them; she doesn't _want to._ Her eyes burn.

Her sister only shakes her head in _pity_. "Darling sister; I _almost_ feel your plight." She holds an arm out, _once again_ targeting Beetle, hauling him forward. "How do you _feel_ , knowing that this… _all of this_ is your doing, _**Hanzo**_ _?_ Are you — _finally_ satisfied to be held _within an inch of your pathetic life_ in the _graveyard_ that used to be your son's home?" She's enjoying this, every single second of it. With a wave of her arm, she sends him flying against the houses, not caring to be gentle in the slightest; Monkey _flinches_ and her scream is caught in her throat as she forces herself to _remain calm;_ he's a giant, _shielded,_ insect, Beetle will be _fine_ — it's easier to just _focus_ and tell herself that he's still _Beetle,_ not _**Han**_ — "Heh… my _my_ , I'm getting just a little _too_ distracted tonight, aren't I?" She turns to Kubo again, hands shaking in anticipation, in the _sheer excitement and victory of it all._ "Hush now; it will _all_ be over in _just a second~"_

Monkey's heart thunders, and she's about to unleash _absolute hell_ ; it doesn't matter if it hurts, or if she _rips_ her wrist out of the smoky binds— but the very _second_ she clenches her eyes shut, she _hears_ Kubo's scream and breaking porcelain, and the binds become undone on their own. Kubo, _her son_ , is _hit_ and something in her _snaps_ at the audacity. " _GET_ _ **AWAY**_ _FROM HIM!"_ With a mighty cry that manages to _somehow_ shake the heavens, Monkey _lunges_ forward, having finally managed to gather her own swords, with intent to _kill._ Every strike, every _hit_ is a vengeance, a _payback_ —one for her _son_ , the other for Hanzo, and a few more for _her._ Swords _hit_ and _collide_ harshly, metal sharpening metal; it's a fight to the _death._ Monkey can feel, in waves no less, the ire that nearly consumes Washi and, had this been perhaps _another story with different lore and quests and morals,_ she would have tried to _reason_ with her. She hisses, and with the mask having been _broken,_ her scowl is all too _real_ and _fierce_. Monkey wants nothing more than to fling the rest of it off _just_ to spite her. They're face to face, breath beating against breath, two swords against two as they cry out— it takes _one_ second for Monkey to see the _flicker_ of movement of her sister's face; _to her wound_. She nearly _feels_ the kick, and as she _pushes_ the witch off of her with the haul of her swords, _at the very last second_ she ducks beneath the kick. Monkey's breath is hitched, her adrenaline peaked high as she presses the gauze mercilessly against her side; too much excitement equals too much blood loss. Her gaze wanders quickly to the _bell,_ the _Helmet Invulnerable_ — It's gone.

Her eyes widen but her attention is caught to the _screech_ that her sister lets out. She stiffens in a defensive position read to strike; only to find the witch flying across and Kubo with his bachi held high above him with a frightened, but determined, gleam to his eye. "Mother!" he cries out, and his gaze directs to his wound; she gestures at him to _remain_ calm but she's hyper focused _on everything_.

"Kubo… _Kubo,_ the _Helmet—"_ But despite _everything_ , it's like the edges of her eyesight are becoming blurry, and Monkey finds herself pressing against the gauze _tightly_ , not wanting to succumb to _collapsing_. Now _now,_ not when they're in the _middle_ of this. But it's too late, and the last thing Monkey hears before she falls to the ground is Kubo crying out to her. Maybe she hears Hanzo too; she's not sure.

In that moment, Monkey embraces death.


End file.
